


Liz at the SGC 2 – Recoil

by Adian



Series: Liz at the SGC [1]
Category: Roswell (TV), Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adian/pseuds/Adian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Stargate Universe everything up to Episode 2.16 The Fifth Race has happened. This story will reference and have some dialogue from Stargate SG-1 Episode #411 Point of No Return. I have made changes to this episode to suit my story's needs. In the Roswell Universe everything but the crash has been moved back ten years. Everything up to Departure has happened. Maria decides to leave with Michael. By the time Liz and Kyle figure out what Tess did it is too late. On the drive to the Pod Chamber they see the Granolith shooting up into space. They arrive at the rubble of the Pod Chamber and no one is left. After the Pod Squad departs Liz fulfills her Harvard dream and is now a scientist at Stargate Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liz at the SGC 2 – Recoil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, UPN, and the Syfy Channel. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Syfy, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

O'Neill and Teal'c are walking down a corridor. Jack asks, "Sparky going to qualify today?"

"Elizabeth will." Jack asks, "Just the Beretta or the MP5 too?"

Teal'c stops and asks, "O'Neill why are you questioning me?"

"Just checking… even with you being her teacher the betting pool odds are against her. I placed a wager in her favor. "

"As you should Elizabeth had been taught the basics by her parents. She needed practice and to build up the muscles in her hands and arms for the MP5." They walk into the shooting range. An eager crowd has gathered to watch a group of scientists hoping to qualify so they can join an SG team.

Liz is standing off to the side of the nervous group of scientists trying to keep her nerves under control. She sees Teal'c and Jack coming towards her. She smiles at her mentor and friend thankful they are not off world for the testing.

Jack is practically bouncing as he approaches his nearly black eyes are snapping with mischief. He calls out, "Padawan Sparky!"

Liz places her hands together and bows to Teal'c. "Welcome Master Teal'c and Jack."

"Sparky I'm hurt. Am I not a master too?" Teal'c grins as Liz laughs. He can see Jack has worked his magic and Elizabeth is no longer nervous.

The Range Master calls out, "Attention! All testers please come to me for your stall assignment. Those not participating please leave or sit in the bleachers."

Teal'c says, "Take your time make each shot count."

Punching Liz lightly in the arm Jack says, "Go get 'em Sparky!"

Liz walks over to the Range Master and gets the luck of the draw first round and the stall in front of Teal'c and Jack.

The Range Master calls out, "First round take your places and put on your safety equipment."

Jack says, "I have Sparky scheduled to go with us on the scientists test missions. Dr. Fogleman will be with Carter and Daniel. I am going to have us separate so we can test Sparky's abilities.

" A few minutes pass as the testers get ready. The Range Master calls out, "Begin!"

Within minutes Liz has fired all of her shots. Half her clip is unloaded in the head and the rest in the heart every shot is a kill shot. Sighing in relief she puts the Beretta down.

Teal'c smiles in satisfaction. Jack says, "Master Teal'c, I congratulate you."

Once everyone is finished the Range Master has all the target papers brought to him and the MP5 submachine guns are brought out. The Range Master calls out, "Begin!" Liz takes a bit longer on the semi-automatic shots with the MP5 but once again every shot is a kill shot despite the recoil. She has passed! Confidently Liz goes to sit between Teal'c and Jack.

Gleeful Jack says, "Jedi Sparky dinner tonight is on me for you and Master T! You have made me a ton of money!"

Later that day General Hammond calls SG-1 to the briefing room. General Hammond enters the room carrying a tape player. Hammond says, "All right people, as you were. We have ourselves a situation. Early this morning at approximately o-four hundred hours the base switchboard received the following call." He presses play.

An unknown man says, "Hello, this is a message for Colonel Jack O'Neill…" Jack looks up in surprise. He does not recognize the man's voice.

The man continues, "…and anyone else who's listening in. I know this call is being monitored but don't bother to set up a trace. I'm at a phone booth in Butte, Montana but I'll be long gone before your black ops teams can get here. You're not dealing with an amateur. I know all about Roswell and the Kennedy cover-ups and the…"

Hammond presses fast forward on the tape player. He says, "He goes on like that for a while."

He presses play. The unknown man continues rambling, "and the CIA sanctioned microwave harassment and the…"

Hammond presses fast forward again on the tape player. He says, "Quite a while." He presses play again.

The unknown man chatters on, "…and the lizard people…but the point is none of these compare to your secret, colonel. I'm talking about a large circular object discovered in Egypt and currently residing in the bottom of a missile silo under Cheyenne Mountain. I believe you call it the Stargate."

Alarmed Jack looks at Hammond.

The unknown man continues, "…and now that I've got your attention I want to meet tomorrow. Eleven AM at the New Clover Leaf restaurant in Billings…and Colonel…come alone."

Jack says, "Interesting."

Teal'c says, "It would appear base security has been breached."

Perturbed General Hammond commands, "I want to know who this man is. I want to know how he got his information and I want to know who he's been talking to. You leave in half an hour."

ooOoo         ooOoo              ooOoo

Jack takes out his SAT phone and calls General Hammond. "General there is a cover up going on here. Martin Lloyd led us to a spaceship. He gave me a set of gate coordinates. I don't know if Marty is truly crazy or being medicated purposely. His psychiatrist Dr. Tanner has disappeared and his office is empty of everything. Carter and Daniel are also missing. I need backup here ASAP and a scientific team to analyze the ship."

Hammond replies, "When the scientific team arrives I want them to take pictures and send them to me. I want to see if Liz recognizes anything about the ship."

"Yes sir. The snakes are enough we do not need Khivar and his minions on Earth."

Hammond asks, "Did Teal'c see anything Antarian at Mr. Lloyd's house?"

Jack answers, "No sir just a lot of souvenir type crap, books, and toys."

Hammond orders, "You and Teal'c need to stay with the ship. If Major Carter and Dr. Jackson haven't surfaced by the time the scientists set up start the search for them then."

"Yes sir."

A few hours later the area is swarming with soldiers and scientists walking around the ship in Haz-mat suits.

O'Neill, Teal'c, and Martin are in a large tent being briefed by a scientist. The scientist says, "The material the ship is made from is definitely not terrestrial. I used Sonar to get the general size and shape, and I've enhanced the image by extrapolating the exposed portion. It should look something like this. Approximately 16 feet long by 10 feet wide."

Martin exclaims, "That's not right. It's too small! That can't be my ship."

Jack asks, "There's another ship out there?"

Teal'c says, "Could it be an escape pod?

Excited Martin says, "That's it! There must be some kind of malfunction! We abandoned the ship, and came down in the pod!"

Exasperated Jack says, "We? There's more of you? How many more?"

Anxious Martin replies, "I'm not sure."

The scientist interjects, "There can't be too many, Sir, maybe four or five at the most."

Martin says, "All this time, I thought the government was watching me. What if it was the others?"

Teal'c questions, "What would these others want?"

Martin says, "I don't know. Maybe they're afraid. They don't wanna be exposed."

Teal'c says, "If that is the case, then these others may indeed be responsible for the disappearance of Daniel Jackson and Major Carter."

Jack dismisses the scientist. Martin says, "Our home world was under attack. We were sent here to find allies, then we realized you weren't advanced enough to help up."

Jack quips, "Well, we have our moments."

A soldier reports, "Colonel, We've completed the radiation sweep. We're ready to open the hatch."

Excited Jack says, "All right. Let's do it!"

Panicked Martin says, "Wait, wait! You can't! The pod has remote sensors. If you penetrated the hull, they're gonna know about it."

Teal'c says, "Perhaps this can be used to our advantage O'Neill."

Jack has the area cleared of all personnel leaving Martin wired and pacing in front of the spaceship's hatch. Agitated Marty says, "This is not a good idea…did I mention this is not a good idea? I don't really appreciate being used as bait."

Jack and Teal'c are monitoring the area from a surveillance van. He says, "Hang in there, Marty! And stop talking into your lapel."

Marty replies, "Oh, it's easy for you guys, all nice and cozy back in your van eating your crullers and your bear claws. I'm the one standing out here, risking my…We got company!"

Marty's psychiatrist Dr. Tanner and two other men approach him. Dr. Tanner says, "I must say, Martin, this is very disappointing. You stopped taking your medication, didn't you?"

Martin cries in triumph, "I'm not crazy, and you're not a psychiatrist." Martin points to the open ship hatch. "You see this? This is what brought us here. I remember now!"

Sighing Dr. Tanner says, "Martin. You've really made a mess of things this time." The two men push Martin away while Dr. Tanner closes the hatch with a remote. The men lead Martin towards a van and push him inside. The surveillance van and other vehicles pull up outside a warehouse stopping behind the van carrying Martin.

O'Neill orders the sergeant, "Seal off the area. No one in or out."

Jack and Teal'c cautiously enter the building. They see Carter and Daniel tied to their chairs. O'Neill approaches them slowly with Teal'c covering his six. Carter is stirring. Jack releases them from their bonds. Once they are free Teal'c goes to the van that Martin was abducted in. He opens the back door and finds Martin tied up and gagged in the back. Teal'c reaches down and removes the gag.

Jack asks Martin, "Where are your friends?"

Martin answers, "I'm not sure."

O'Neill radios, "Sergeant? Any sign of the targets?"

"Negative, Sir!"

Skeptical Jack says, "They just disappeared?"

"They're Aliens, right? I got evidence. Look." Martin reaches into his pocket and retrieves the remote device that Dr. Tanner used to close the ship's hatch. "I snuck it out of Tanner's bag. It has multiple functions, see?" Martin presses a button on the device and it starts beeping fast. "Uh-Oh! Guys, we'd better get out of here. This thing is counting down!" Everyone runs out of the warehouse. The soldiers hit the ground and cover their heads. Minutes pass and nothing happens.

Jack snaps, "Well?"

Martin says, "That's weird! I'm sure this is a countdown for some sort of destination!"

A few minutes later Jack's SAT phone rings. Jack answers, "O'Neill."

A soldier responds, "Sir, the ship blew up!"

ooOoo              ooOoo               ooOoo

Jack grabs a copy of the MALP video from Marty's home planet on the way to his office. He calls Liz to come to his office.

Walking down the hall to Jack's office she can feel the sadness flowing from him. Apprehensive Liz knocks on Jack's office door. When she enters Jack is hunched over his desk. She asks, "Jack what's wrong?"

"I have something to show you. Take a seat." He turns on the TV in his office and presses play. He takes the seat next to her as a MALP video begins to play. The scene is one of utter devastation the city before them is a smoking ruin. Liz can hear Jack and someone else talking in the background.

Jack asks, "Who were you fighting against?"

Martin answers, "Khivar and his forces were seeking a new home world. He had taken over Antar years ago. The previous rulers returned and tried to get the planet back. All of the fighting devastated the planet. Khivar, his followers, and his army left the planet. Khivar sent a world destroyer bomb the planet is no more."

Liz stares at the destruction on the screen. Her composure is broken by a single tear rolling down her cheek. Jack holds her hand. He receives flashes from her of each of her friends.

Jack says, "You've taken this better than I expected."

Liz turns to face him smiling and says, "Knowing that they made it home and lived if only for a few years makes me happy. It's so much more than I had hoped for."

Curious Jack asks, "What did you think was going to happen?" He is hit by a wave of anger over their connection.

Liz spits out, "Tess was a traitor!"

He is floored by the grief pouring out of Liz. Jack questions, "What did she do?"

Liz wails, "She killed Alex."

"Who is Alex? How did she kill him?" He can feel her reluctance to answer him her fear about revealing further truths. Liz lowers her gaze from Jack. "There are parts of the past I did not reveal for various reasons. I did not know if you and Hammond could trust me if I told you about Tess and what she did to Alex."

With gentle fingers he raises her face up. "Sparky you have done nothing to make me doubt you."

"Tess had the ability to minwarp. She could make you see things that were not there. She could plant suggestions to make someone act a certain way. She could plant false memories to erase the truth of what happened. There was a book from Antar in their native language that none of the four could read. She wanted it deciphered. Alex was a computer genius. She took control of him and set him up at a university that had a super computer and had him decode it. When he finished decoding the book she had him come back. We all thought he had been in Sweden as a foreign exchange student. We saw pictures heard stories we all believed it. He died in a car wreck. Stories started coming out about how erratically he had been behaving. The Sherriff wanted to rule it a suicide because he swerved into the other lane and hit the truck head on. But I knew Alex to well I could not believe he committed suicide. I brought my suspicions of alien involvement to the group and divided us. I eventually proved that Alex had never been to Sweden that he had been abducted that he had been murdered. The only thing I did not know was who was behind it. The book gave them information on how to use the Granolith to get back to Antar. Tess was pregnant with Max's baby and claimed it could not survive on Earth. I didn't figure it out it was Tess who killed Alex in enough time to stop them from blasting off in the Granolith."

"Crap!" Jack leans back in his seat appalled at what he has heard. Eventually he asks, "Do you have those abilities?"

Liz answers adamantly, "No."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I saw the fear in your eyes I felt your fear about my ability to connect to your mind. You and Hammond put your faith in me because of Teal'c's trust in me. I thought telling you about Tess's mind abilities would push you over the edge."

Jack sighs, "I would have kept it quiet too. I keep my own abilities a secret. Thanks to the Ancient download I know the tenor of your mind I trust you completely. Is there anything else you want to confess?"

"There was a second set of pods."

Jack groans, "Oy Sparky you are killing me!"

 


End file.
